The Triwizard Tournement
by Allison Winchester
Summary: Bella and Harry Potter are misteriously pick to be in a tornement they never wanted to happen.  \Cedric lives?


_Knock knock_

The door swung open in two seconds.

"Can I help you? Oh Bella its you, what do you need?"my professor asked after he realized it was one of his top students, me.

"Yes. Professor I know its summer and all but, I am staying at Hogwarts and helping Professor Dumbledore and he wanted those papers from last year sir" I said standing in his livingroom with other papers from other teachers I have seen today.

"Oh yes, of course. He said he would send someone" he laughed.

"Oh and I am very sorry that its early in the moring"I appoligized.

"No need to worry I have been up for a while. Wait right here I'll be right back" he said and left the room I could hear him said somthing like _ Now where did I put those stupid things?_

I was counting papers when I heard someone walk in the room, I looked up from the papers to see a boy around my age, maybe a year or two older, standing there in a pair of jeans and a button up shirt and the sleeves rolled up.

"Hello? Is there something I can help you with?"he asked.

"No, I am just here to talk to professor Diggory about last years papers"I said with a smile.

"Do you go to Hogwarts?"he asked.

"Yes, do you?"

"Yes I do. What year?"he asked.

"5th. You?"

"6th. Which house?" he asked. I have seen him around the castle during the year, and I think I had a class with him to, but I did't know his name.

"Griffendor"

"Hufflepuff"

"Here they are" Mr. Diggory said coming into the livingroom holding up the papers like they were a prize he just won.

"Thank you"I said and took them.

"Good bye Professor I'll see you at school and um...?"I said looking at the boy who was very handsome but unknown to me.

"Cedric...Cedric Diggory"he said with a smile.

"Bella...Bella Potter"I smiled back.

"See you around Bella, maybe we can sit together on the train this year"he asked.

I smiled and nodded and then left. After I left I went back to Hogwarts and gave Dumbledore the papers. Today was my last day to help out at the school. I did not plan on going home so I went to the next best place. The burrow. I got on my broom and flew in that direction.

I put my broom against the wall and walked in. I looked around and saw Fred and George talking to Ron and Herminone. Molly was knitting. I dropped my bag loudly to create a reason for them to look my way.

"Bella! Dear Lord child didn't you know its rude to scare people! But its nice to see you dear, come here"Molly said hugging me.

"Thats why we love her" Fred started.

"She is bloody brilliant" George finished.

"Bella"Ron and Herminone yelled and tackled me into a hug.

"Hi to you guys to. Where is Harry?"I asked.

"Right here"Harry said from behind and hugged me.

"Hello Bella"Serious said.

"Hey Serious"I said and hugged him.

"Alright as much as I am glad to Bella its time to go to bed. You all have a big day tomorrow"Molly said.

"Why is that Molly?"I asked.

"Because Aurther is taking everyone to the Quaddich World Cup"she said and then threw us all up stairs.

"AND ABSOLUTY NO MAGIC! Fred! George! Bella!" Molly yelled from down stairs.

"Ok"we said.

The next moring I was woken up but Herminone yelling at Ron. I got dress, I wore jeans and a purple T-shirt with gray converse. After we were all ready we left.

We have been walking for about an hour. Ron was getting tired of walking.

"Dad! How much farther?"Ron asked.

"We are here"

"Aurther!" a man said and then I noticed it to be Mr. Diggory.

"Amos! Kids you all know Amos Diggory"Aurther said and we all nodded then a figure dropped from the tree.

"And you must be Cedric"

"Yes sir"Cedric said and then he saw me.

"Bella?"

"Hey Cedric"I said and hugged him, he hugged me back.

"Keep your hands to your self Diggory" Fred started.

"Thats our little sister your hugging" George finished.

"I am not really there little sister. We are just really close"I said and he nodded.

"But she is my sister"Harry said and I rolled my eyes.

"Lets go!"Auther yelled at us. Cedric and I were in the back of the group.

"So Bella I was just wondering if maybe you would like to go out some time?"he asked and I could see him blush.

"Yeah. How about the game is our first date?"I asked.

"Thats sounds great"he said.

We were pulled out of the conversation by Harry asking" Why are they all standing around that manky old boot?"

"Thats not just any manky old boot mate" George started.

"Thats a port key" Fred Finished.

"A port key?"

"Come on everyone, grab hold"Aurther said and everything started to spin.

"One...two...three. Let go!" he yelled.

"What!"I asked.

"Let go!"he yelled again.

We let go and we all fell. I landed on the ground on my back. It felt like I have been thrown out of a 50ft tree.

"Here let me help you"Cedric said grabbing my hand and pulling my up like it was nothing. I opened my eyes and his face was inches from mine and he was still holding my hand.

"Thanks"I said turned around but we were still holding hands.

We all walked over a hill and saw tents everywhere. In the center was a big areana. We walked down the hill, past at least 50 tents and finally we stoped. Cedric let go of my hand and said" I'll see you tonight" kissed my cheek and left with his dad. Ginny nudged me and smiled, I blushed.

"Here we are"Aurther said holding the tent open for everyone to walk in. From the out side the tent look small, when we stepped in, it was huge!

Fred and George sat at the table and put there feet up. Ginny and Herminone went to look at the rooms. Harry and Ron sat on the couch. Aurther walked past me.

"Feet off the table"he said and pointed at them.

"Feet off the table"they repeated then picked there feet up and dropped them back on the table in the same spots.

"This place is huge"I sitting next to Fred.

"I am sure thats not the only thing your smiling about"Ginny said, I did't even realize I was smiling.

"I don't know what your talking about"I said trying to defend my self.

"Oh of course you do. I hear you have a date with Cedric tonight"she laughed.

"Shhhhh...if Harry hears you I'll have to listen to him yell at me"I said and smacked Fred when he laughed.

"To late. I am not going to yell at you, I think Cedric is a great guy"Harry said getting off the couch and Ron followed.

"Really? WOW! You must really like Cedric because you NEVER let me date anyone with out a lecture?"I said amazed.

"I think Cedric is an _OK_ guy if thats whay you mean. But tell him if he hurts you I will curse him into the next millinia. Or I might just let Serious deal with him"he shrugged and I shuddered. Serious is our godfather. When it comes to me dating he does not like it one bit.

"Come kids its time to go" Aurther said walking out of the tent, we all followed.

We met up with Cedric and , we found out our seats were at the very top. During the game Ginny, Herminone, and I were talking about Victor Krum. I could see Cedric and Ron were not very happy about that. Ron was in love with Herminone and Herminone was in love with Ron but they did not want to admit it to each other. Babies.

After the game Cedric and came back to our tent to hang out after the game. Cedric and I were sitting on the couch,Cedric had his arm around me and I was cuddled to his side resting my head on his shoulder. Fred, George, and Harry were sining about how much Ron was "In love" with Krum. There was a loud bang out side and screaming.

"Guess the Irish got there pride on. Don't you say"Fred laughed and threw a pillow at George, while Aurther looked out of the tent to see what was going on.

"Its not the Irish. Its deatheaters. Fred, George, your in charge of Ginny. Meet back at the port key"he said and him and left the tent.

"Cedric, look after Bella will you?"Harry asked and he nodded pulling me off the couch.

Ron, Harry, Herminone, Cedric,Ginny, Fred, George, and I left the tent together. We started running, I looked back to see everyone but Harry. I stoppped.

"Whats wrong?"George asked.

"Where is Harry?"I paniced.

"I am sure he is already back at the port key"Cedric reasured me.

"What if he's not? What if they got him?"Ginny asked.

"He's fine. Come on I am sure he is waiting on us"Fred said.

We got back to the port key. We saw Aurther and Amos, but no Harry. I started to panic. Cedric tried to keep me calm but it was not working.

"I have to go back and get him!"I said pulling out me wand and running toward the tents. I felt two arms wrap around my waist pulling me back. Dang! So close.

"No not now. Wait till its clear"he said turning me around to face him.

"Thats why I have this"I said holding up my wand only to have it taken from me.

"Hey! Thats mine give it back!"I yelled. He put it in his back pocket.

"No"he said and I started to panic more.

I can go save my brother, but no wand. I wouldn't stand a chance. I had absolutly no chance of getting my wand back from Cedric and I was freaking out. Cedric and I were away from everyone else. Where I took off and he followed me.

"I have to!"I said I was tring to get my wand and get out of his hold , but no use. He have a strong grip.

I froze when I felt his lips meet mine. He kissed me! I felt the grip on my arms loosen and his arms went around my waist and my arms around him neck. After a minute he pulled away. I just staired at him.

"Did I stop your panic attack?"he asked and I nodded. Panic attack? I was having a panic attack. Why?

"Sorry but it was the only thing I could think of"he said.

"I am glad its the only thing you could think of" wait? Did I just say that? Yep. You have got to be kidding me! He just laughed and kissed me again.

"Its clear!"Fred yelled and we ran back. I can't believe I forgot about Harry!

We searched for him for an hour and I was getting ready to off the deep end when I heard Ron yell"Harry!"

We all ran over to him, he was unconsios. Cedric and Fred carried him back to the port key then carried him back to the burrow. Molly was horified when we walked in with Harry and she told them to take him upstairs. We all waited for him to wake up. After an hour or so we heard somone coming downstairs.

"Harry!"Ginny and I yelled. Ginny ran up and hugged him and I hugged him after her.

"What happened? How did I get back here?"he asked.

We explained what happened and Cedric and Amos left. Cedric saying he would see me soon than kissed me again. Today was interesting.

_One month later_

I stepped on the train and looked for a box with all my friends in it. We were talking about what this year would be like when the door opened. It was Cedric.

"Hey"I said and he smiled. I ended up sitting on his lap our box was full. When the train stopped we had all changed into our robes and were going to the carriages. The Great Hall was not as full as usaual. I asked Cedric about it and he shrugged. Before Cedric left to sit with his own house he kissed me. When we all got seated Dumbledor started to talk.

"This year Hogwarts has been selected to host a legendary event. The Tri Wizard Tournament. For safty perposes they have asked that no one under the age of 17 enter the tournament"he said and there were boos and screams. Mostly from Fred and George.

"Scilence!"he yelled" Please lets welcome The Beauxbaton Acadamy of Magic and the sons of Durmstrang" they all walked in and sat down very fast "I will let Mr. Crouch talk to you all about it."

"All you have to do if you wish to enter is write your name opon a piece of parchment and drop it into the goblet"he said as a guy pulled a cloth off the really big cup sitting behind him.

"As of tonight the Tri Wizard Tounament has began!"he said and sat down.

After dinner we all sat in the court yard.

"Hey Bella? What would you do if I entered the tournament?"Cedric asked while he was playing with my hair.

"I would do my best to talk you out of it. I think it would be stupid. And more importantly I don't want to see you hurt"I said.

"Well I already entered an-"

"What! Why didn't you tell me Cedric Diggory!"I yelled and he kissed. I guess to shut me up. Then he pulled away and finished.

"And I dought I will even get picked, so don't worry"he said.

I gave up on the conversation but he kept telling me everything would be ok. Cedric was 17 and I was 15. So I could not tell him what to do. After a while I got tired and Cedric walked me back to my common room and kissed me good night.

A few weeks later Dumbledor call everyone into the Great Hall to annouce the champions. I hope Cedric was not one of them. As I sat there waiting on the names to be called Dumbledor stepped up to the goblet and the fire turned from blue to red and paper flew from it.

"The Champion for the Beauxbatons Acadamy of Magic is Fleur Delacour" he read her name end everyone clapped and then another name flew out" the Durmstrang Champion is Victor Krum" he called and everyone clapped as another name flew out" and the Hogwatrs Champion is Cedric Diggory" everyone clapped but my heart sank.

"Well we have our champions-"he was interupted by another two names being thrown out the the goblet. He caught them and looked at it.

"Bella and Harry Potter" he said quietly and everyone staired at us"Bella and Harry Potter!"He yelled. We got up and walked to where the other Champions went.

"Bella? Harry?"Cedric said when he noticed us and I ran to him and hugged him and layed my head on his chest and he hugged me back stroking my hair.

"Why are you here?"he asked.

Before I could say anything Dumbledor, Mad-eye, madame maxi, Snape and Igor ran into the room.

"Bella! Harry! Did you put you names in the golblet?"Professor Dumbledor yelled.

"No sir"we said at the same time.

"There is not way around it. As of tonight they both are Tri Wizard Champions" said.

"No! That can't be possible! What are you talking about? Bella never wanted to be in it! There has to be some way around it!"Cedric yelled.

"I am sorry but there is not"Dumbledor said and I just barried my face in Cedric's shirt.

"Shhh... everything will be ok"Cedric whispered.

"The champions have the rest of the week off. The first task will be next Tuesday"Dumbledor said leaving the room with all the others.

We walked out and were ambushed by our friends.

"Bella, Harry, how did you get your name in to the cup?"Herminone asked.

"We didn't"I said.

For around an hour we were asked question we did not know the answers to. I finally got tired and went to bed.

The next moring Cedric and I were in the court yard when Ron came over and said Hagrid wanted to see us. We went to Hagird's and saw Harry there as well. The door was open so we just walked in.

"Hey Hagrid"I said.

"Dragons"he said and I looked at him confused.

"I beg your pardon?"I said.

"Dragons. Thats the first task. They have one for each of us"Harry said.

"Someone should tell Fleur and Victor"I said.

"Already on it"Harry said winking at me and leaving. My twin brother was crazy.

When the task came around I was not able to think straight. We were in a tent and I was sitting on Cedric lap panicing. They had already set the order of facing the dragons. Cedric, Victor, Fleur, Harry, then me. Dumbledor walked in with .

"At the sound of the cannon-"he started when let off the cannon early"- Cedric good luck boy."

Cedric nodded and I kissed him and wished him good luck and he left the tent. I payed no attention to anyone one else's battle except Harry's. So far everyone made it and gotten there egg.

I walked out of the tent and saw the egg and ran toward it. I jumped out of the way when I noticed the dragon tring to crush me.

Getting the egg was not easy but I got it, but I sprung my wrist in the process. Harry, Cedric and I were sitting in the griffendor common room with out eggs.

"Well go on open it"I said and Harry turned the knob on top and it let out a high pich screach. He instintaly shut it. We just looked at each other. This was going to be more difficult than we have ever thought.

It took forever to figure out the egg but Cedric finally did it. After he figured it out he took Harry and I to the lake near Hogwarts and showed us the riddle.

"The Black lake. Wait? Are there merpeople in the black lake?"I asked.

"I don't know. We should go ask Herminone"Harry said.

"No we don't have to. I read something on it in the library. In fact there are merpeople in the black lake just rarely found, they stay away from people mostly, untill they feel threatened"Cedirc said.

"At the end it said "To discover what we took". What are they going to take?"I asked.

"Well if I had to guess. People who are close to us"Harry said.

"Well the two people who I care most about are here so who would they take?"I asked.

"Fred, George, Ginny, Hermione,Ron... Should I go on?"Harry asked. I just glared at him. He looked at his watch.

"I have to go, I have potions, and if I am late again Snape will kill me"Harry said and ran off.

"Did anyone say when the next task would be?"I asked.

"Dumbledor said in two days"

I was starting to panic again and Cedric saw it. We were sitting under a tree. Cedrid moved closer to me, he looked me in the eyes and kissed me and I kissed him back.

When he pulled away he looked at me and said"You were panicing again."

"Maybe I should panic more often"I joked.

"No. I don't like to see you panicky"he said putting his arm around me.

"Kiss me more often and I wouldn't get panicky"I said and he kissed me.

"There you two are" we turned to see professor McGonagall"Come with me. The task date has been changed."

"Too when?"I asked as we followed her back to the castle.

"Tomorrow"

"Why are we going back to the castle?"I asked.

"The task is tomorrow and it is 7:00. You both need to figure out how to breath under water for an hour"she said as she walked into the library and pushed us into seats next to Harry, Victor, and Fleur.

We looked for about two hours, book after book. Finally we all found something to use. Victor was going to use the shark-head charm, Harry was going to use gilley weed, and Fleur, Cedric, and I were using the bubble-head charm.

After our two hour libaray study session we all went to bed. I had trouble sleeping. Wondering who would be taken from me, if I would find them, wondering if I would die. I had a lot to think about, I did not have time to sleep. But I knew if I didn't I would not be able to complete the task tomorrow.

The next moring I was woken up by Dumbledor. He came and got all the champions and took them to the platform on the lake. He went over the rules and time span. and then we waited for everyone else to get there. We were sitting in the top of the platform. I was sitting in Cedric lap while he played with my hair. I just stared at the water.

"Relax love. You will find them and everything will be ok"Cedric said kissing me.

"I know. You have told me that every task-"

"I was right though" he said smirking.

"You were. Get the smirk off your face"I demanded.

"What are you going to do about it?"he said playfully.

"This"I said and kissed him.

"Ok break it up you two"Harry said and I just smiled and I feel my self blush.

"There arriving!"Victor said pointing at the fleet of boats coming into view.

"Show time"Fleur laughed and we all laughed with her.

After everyone was there, all of us stood at our jumping points and waited.

"Welcome to the second task! Last night something was talken from each of our champions. They will have to search the Black Lake and find it. Champions you have one hour! You may begin"Dumbledor yelled and we all jumped in. Cedric and I looked at each other and nodded and went our seperate ways.

It was blury. The bubble-head charm was working and I was ready to find my friend and leave. I swam to the bottom of the lake and saw 5 people they were tied to a rock to keep from floating away. I saw Ron, Herminone, Fleru's little sister, Ginny, and one of Cedric friends, Danny I think.

When I was untieing Ron Cedric came and got Danny, he was going to wait on my but I moitioned him to go with out me. I was looking for someone else but no one cam so I swam to the surface.

"Ron you ok?"I asked.

"Yeah I'll live you?"

"Peachy"I said as we swam to the platform.

I let Ron climb the ladder first, I had just grabbed onto the ladder when Cedric pulled me out of the water and into a hug.

"Are you ok?"he asked moving hair out of my face.

"Yeah I'm good"he laughed.

There was a noise in the water and we saw herminone and Victer.

"Where is Harry?"I asked as I helped Herminone onto the platform.

"He was getting Ginny and Olivia"she said.

"Wait I thought you could only get one person?"I asked.

"Those are the rules but you know Harry. I am going to check on Ron"she said walking off to find Ron.

I heard another noise and saw Ginny and Olivia but no Harry. I ran over to the ladder to help them up.

"Wheres Harry?"I asked Ginny.

"I don't know I did not see him"she said as I handed her a towel.

Something flew out of the water and landed on the other end of the platform.

"Bella!"Cedric yelled and pulled me to the other end where Dumbledor and Herminone were crowding Harry.

"Get the judges over here now!"Dumbledor yelled and ran off.

"Harry are you ok"I asked hugging him.

"Yeah I'll be ok. How about you?"

"I am fine" I said Dumbledor walked up.

"The judges would like to award Cedric Diggory first place!"he yelled and I hugged Cedric.

"And seeing how Miss Potter would have gotten second we would like to award second place to Mister Harry Potter for his heroic efforts, and third to miss Potter and fourth to mister Krum"

Victor was mad but he will get over it. We all went back to the castle. I went straight to bed. I had classes tomorrow and I was late when we all go back.

The next moring I woke up sleepy and dissoriented. Deffinatly not ready to go to any classes. I walked in Professor McGonagal's Class, one of the two I had with Cedric. The seats were lined up across different sides of the room.

"Girls to one side and boys to the other"she said as most of the class walked in.

After we were all seated brought in a old record player.

"With the Tri Wizard Tournament there is the Yule Ball. Today I will be teaching you to waltz"she said, I heard Ron said something.

"Would you like to help demonstraight ?"she asked and a lot of us laughed.

"Ummm...sure?"he said and slowly walked over to her.

"Know put this hand on my shoulder and the other on my waist"she said.

"Where?"he asked and Fred, George,and Harry started laughing.

"On my waist"she repeated. Then they started to dance. I could bearly hold in my laughter, Ron saw that and glared at me and I just waved.

When they stopped she said"OK know its your turn boys stand up and find yourself a partner" no one stood up.

Neval was the first to stand up and behind him was Cedric and then another and another. After everyone had a partner we all started to dance.

"Cedric I will warn you now, I can't dance"I said bitting my lip.

"Well its all in the leading"he smiled.

After dancing for an hour or so I said" Dancing is not so bad, when I dance with you" I could feel my self blushing.

"Well then if you feel so confident with dancing with me, will you be my date to the ball?"he asked.

"I would be happy to Mr. Diggory"I smiled and kissed him.

"Excuse me. Just dance none of that in my classs room"Professor McGonagal said and I blush and he just laughed. She would have given up detention if we were not her faverite students.

After McGonagal's class I had DADA, my last class I had with Cedric but also my last class of the day. Ron, Cedric, and I walked in and sat in our seats, they were right next to each other. A second later Snape walked in and stood in front of the class.

"Turn to page 394" he damanded.

"Where is Professor Lupin?"Seamas asked.

"He is unable to make it today due to...personal problems"Snape said coldly, last night was a full moon, Professor lupin was a werewolf but not many people knew.

During the class no one talked except Snape, we did not feel like getting yelled at. After class was finally over I kissed Cedric and left with Hermione and Ginny to go to Hogsmead to find a dress for the ball.

They dragged my all over the bloody village. After they found there dresses of course. I was about to give up but I found my purfect dress. The ball was tomorrow night. It was light blue with thin straps and a thin belt like thing around the waist with a dimond circle in the middle. I paid for it and we left.

I was walking in the court yard when I saw Harry and Ron. I walked over to them and Ron was freaking out.

"Whats wrong with you Ron?"I asked.

"Follow us"Harry said. We ended up back in the Griffondor Common Room. They told me to wait here, so I did. A few minutes later they came back down.

Ron had a small but long box in his hands. He sat it down on the table and took off the lid. He pulled out...dress robes...I think. Or maybe it was a old dress.

"What is it mate?"I asked.

"Myyy...Dressss robbbbes"Ron said.

"Did Molly send them?"I asked and they both nodded" Does she know that you are suposse to wear dress robes not an accual dress, right?"I asked and Ron glared at me.

"You'll be alright Ron. Don't worry"I said.

"Easy for you to say! At least you have something good to wear!"Ron said and I nodded showing them my dress.

"WOW" Ron said.

"I agree, but tell Diggory to keep his hands to himself"Harry said.

"Cedric is a purfect gentlmen. I am going to bed night"I said. As I was walking up the stairs I heard two "Night"s. As soon as my head hi the pillow I was asleep.

Today was Saturday. No classes. YAY! I walked down the stair to the common room, putting the Marauder's Map into my bag as I went, and saw Harry, Ron, and Herminone, all sitting at a table.

"Hey"I said sitting down.

"Great your up. We were waiting for you so we all could go to breakfast"Harry said.

"You guys did not have to wait on me"I said as we walked out of the painting and on to a case of changing stairs.

"I told you!"Ron said and Herminone smacked Ron in the back of the head and I laughed.

We all walked in to the Great Hall and sat at the end of a table and started eating and talking.

"So Harry? Who are you and Ron talking to the ball?"I asked and Herminone laughed and I looked at her confused.

"They don't have dates"she laughed.

"DO SO!"they both yelled.

"Who?"Hermione and I asked at the same time.

"You will see tonight"Harry said and we shrugged.

"Good morning Students"Dumbledor said passing us.

"Good morning Professor"we all said.

After breakfast we all went to the court yard.

"Want to see something cool?"Fred asked coming up to us with George.

"What?"Ron asked.

"Weasly Rockets"they said together.

They set a thing on the ground and said "Insendio" and the rocket looking thing went of and into the sky and them...nothing.

"WOW! That was amazing"I said with sarcasim.

"Fantastic"Harry.

"Brilliant" Herminone.

Ron could not speak he was laughing so hard.

"Well...its just a propto type you gits" Fred said.

"When its finished you all will be amazed and we will be making a fortune!"George said.

"Ok. Face it! This is just one of the Weasly gagits that will not now or ever work right"I said and laughed.

"Shut it!"they said and walked over to me and picked me up.

"Fred, George! Put me down now!"I yelled.

"Never!"they said.

"Take it back!"Fred demanded.

"Never!"I yelled.

"Fine then"I felt one of them take my wand out of my pocket.

"Hey thats mine! Give it back! Now!"I demanded. I tried to get free but no use.

"Wingardium leviosa"they said and I was in mid air and being up and a HUGE tree.

"You two are so dead!"I Yelled.

"With out a wand Potter, you look less scary"George said and they laughed.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione. Help!"I yelled and they laughed but helped me down.

"Ron I am going to kill yor brothers"I said.

"Hey they are your brothers to. Why are you telling me?" he asked as we walked back in to the school.

"Bella!"I heard behind me I turned to see Cedric.

"Hey. You missed a chance to saving me"I said hugging him.

"Oh? Why what happened?"he asked.

"I was put in the top of the tree outside and my wand taken away"I said holding up my wand. Fred and George left my wand on the ground next to tree, to taunt me.

"I am sorry"he said as we walked to catch up with the others.

I was nervious. I was in the common room waiting on Ginny and Herminone.

"Bella you look great"Nevil said coming down the stairs.

"Yeah you really do"Seamus agreed.

"Thanks, so do you two"I said.

"Do you want some one to walk you to the ball, untill you find Cedric that is?" Seamus asked.

"No thanks I am waiting on Herminone and Ginny"I said.

"Ok than we will see you there"Nevil said and the left.

"Lets go"Ginny said pulling Hermione down the stairs and me out of the room.

When we go there I found Cedric and then Professor McGonagal came up and said"Alright, champions line up."

"You ready?"Cedric asked.

"NO! You?"I asked.

"Yes. I get to dance with the most beautiful girl in the world"he said and I blushed.

We all lined up. Victor and Herminone, Fleur and her date, Cedric and I, and Harry and one of the Putil twins. We all walked on a row and entered the great hall. As soon as we were in our spots the music started. The whole time I was looking at my feet. I knew I was going to mess up, I just didn't know when.

"Bella, look at me. Your fine"he said and I looked up at him and I knew he was right.

Everyone esle started to join in. After a while a diffrent band started to play. And shockingly Cedric got me to dance with him again. I noticed Harry and Ron sitting at a table.

"I'll be right back"I yelled over the music, he nodded and kissed me.

I walked over the them and said" Why are you sitting here? You should be over there dancing!"

"We don't want to dance right know Bell"Ron said.

I did not reply I just turned around and left. It took about 10 minutes but I finally found who I was looking for.

"Fred! George!"I yelled and they did not hear me.

"Fred! George!"I yelled again. Nothing. Now I was getting pissed.

I marched over to them and yelled"Fred and George Weasly!"

They looked at me like I was crazy"What? What do you want women!" Fred yelled back and I laughed.

"I need your help. Harry and Ron won't dance. Help me drag them to the dance floor"I demanded.

"Sure thing little sis..." Fred started.

"Its the least we can do after you little tree incident"George finished and they both laughed.

"Just you wait!"I threatened.

We walked over to the table and they dragged Harry and Ron to the dance floor.

"Now dance!"I demanded and they did but not very good. I went to find Cedric.

"Hey there you are, I was getting ready to come find you"Cedric said putting his arms around my waist.

"Yep here I am. I am tired, will you walk me back to my common room?"I asked wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Yep. I am getting tired to"he said and kissed me.

We walked from the Great Hall, he had his arm around my waist. We walked up the stairs and on the moving stair cases.

"You know, my first year I tripped and fell down these stairs"I said and he laughed.

"Really? I have never know you to be a clutz"he laughed and I punched him in the arm playfuly.

"Shut up"I said.

When we go to the painting I said" Fortuna major" and we went in and sat on the couch.

"Cedric, I am worried about the last task"I said, I have not told anyone about Harry's weird dreams, about the grave yard, about the tournement nothing.

"Don't worry, everthing will be ok. I promise"he said kissing my head.

"Its in one day! Cedric! One day!" I was panicing.

He leaned down and kissed me.

"You were panicing again" he whispered.

"I was not done kissing you"I said and kissed him.

"Its late you should get some sleep"he said.

We told eachother bye and I went up stairs to change and go to sleep.

The next day pasted quickly. To quickly, the last task was in 5 minutes. We all were under the bleachers waiting for the last task to start.

"Harry, Cedric. Please, please becareful, I swear if I hear one of you got hurt, you will be in huge trouble!"I said I was shaking. I was not scared for me but them.

"Don't worry Bell, we will be fine. I promise"Harry said and I looked at Cedric and he nodded agreeing with Harry.

"Come on champions, time to take your postions" Dumbledor said. All of us looked at each other. I hugged Fleur and Victor and wished them good luck.

"Harry James Potter, you be careful, you hear"I said.

"I will be ok Bell, you becareful to ok"he said and hugged and I nodded.

"Same thing goes for you Cedric Diggory"I said pointing at him.

"I'll be fine. I am more worried about you"Cedric said hugging me.

"I am more worried about you than me"I repeated him and he smiled and kissed me.

"Come on. We have a tornement to finish"he said and we walked out hand-in-hand.

We all walked up to the openings in the large maze.

"Somewhere in the maze one of our champions will find the Triwizard Cup. The first one to find it wins. If you wish to with draw from the competion all you must do is send up three red sparks with your wand. You may begin"Dumbleor said then wished us all good luck and I walking in the maze.

When I walked in the opening closed and I started running. I took various turns and paths, and I would often find dead ends. I tried to mark the places I had been but when I tried the marks would disappear.

A half hour later I heard a noise and saw Victor, he was pointing a wand at Harry. I was about to help him but Cedric was already doing it.

"Stupify!"

Victor fell to the ground.

"Whats going on?"I asked.

"Hes be-witched"Harry said.

"Come on lets go before he comes to"Cedric said pulling me toward another path in the maze.

"Do you think he is hurt?"I asked.

"No he is fine Bell lets go"Harry said.

The three of us stuck together the rest of the way. Its been about an hour scince the Victor incident. Harry says Fleur is out of the competion. We had just came out of a path when something shiny caught my eye. I looked to my left and saw the Triwizard cup.

"Cedric, Harry! I found the cup"I yelled and they turned around and ran to where I was.

"One of you guys take it"Harry said.

"No I want one of you two to take it"I said.

"How about a race? First one to reach the cup first wins?"Cedric said and was nodded.

We lined up" Ready? On you mark...get set...GO!"I yelled and we all took off.

We were all neck-in-neck, but somthing caught my foot and I fell, the samething happened to Cedric.

"Harry!" we yelled and he turned around and ran back to us and began tearing at the vines.

"Stay still!" he demanded "Reducto."

The vines loosed enough for us to get free. After we got out of the vines I hugged Cedric and he hugged me back.

"Are you ok love?" he asked pushing hair out of my face.

"I'm fine, what about you?"I asked.

"Better now that I know you are ok"he said and I smiled.

The wind started to pick up" Hate to break up the love fest but I think we need to move. NOW!" Harry said and we ran toward the cup.

"Take it. You saved me us Harry , take it"Cedric said and I nodded agreeing.

"All together" he said and we nodded and all grabbed it.

The maze began to spin and spin. We were thrown from the cup to the ground.

I sat up looking around for the guys.

"Are you guys ok?"I asked.

"Yeah"

"I think"

"Where are we?"Cedric asked.

"Harry? It this the grave yard from your dream?"I asked.

"Yes"

"Guys the cups a port key"Cedric said looking at the cup with amazment.

"Bella, Cedric get back to the cup! Now!"Harry said.

"Why?"

I heard a door open and saw a man walk out and I noticed him to be Peter Petegrew. He was carring a somthing wrapped in a blanket.

"Kill the spare"I heard a voice said.

Petegrew raised his wand toward Cedric.

"Expelliomous!"I yelled and his wand flew out of his hand and on to the ground behind him, then he turned his attention to me.

"Clever little Potter. Learn a new trick did she?"He said and Cedric stood infront of me and Harry stood next to me.

"Leave her alone!"Cedric yelled.

"Oh look, got your self a boy friend to Bella?" Peter said amused.

"Well you won't soon, you will be buring one"he laughed.

I stepped out from behind Cedric and yelled"I swear to God, if you touch him i'll kill you!"

Cedric pulled me behind him again. There was a big flash and Cedric and I were on the ground and Harry was being restrained be a statue. I crawled over to Cedric.

"We need to get behind the statue"I said pulling him toward the staute.

_Splash_. We looked out from behind the statue and the couldren was bubbleing. Harry screamed and the whole couldren caught in fire.

"We have to help Harry"I said and he nodded.

I looked back out from behind the staue and saw a...man... in a black robe like thing. There were death eaters in a circle all around him. He was talking to Harry.

"Pick up your wand potter I will not fight an unarmed man. Its rude. Oh and lets not for get baby Bella. Come out my dear"he said. I started to move from behind the statue and Cedric pulled me back.

"I have to go. He could kill Harry. No matter what happens you stay here. If somthing goes wrong and harry and I die, get back to the cup and get your self home. Do you hear me?"I half shouted and he nodded and kissed me.

"My my, look at that. You remind me of your dead mother"he laughed and I gripped my wand tighter.

"Ok how about this? I will battle Harry and then when he looses, and is dead, I will battle you? How does that sound?" he asked and before we could say something he started battling with Harry. I tried to jump in but one of the death eaters threw me back.

I got up and saw red and blue clash together and a white ball of light magic around Voldemort and Harry. Then it broke and Harry pulled me behind the statue and said" Acio-port key" and the cup flew in our direction and we all caught it and then I heard music and it was light.

"Oh my God!" I said and hugged Cedric and Harry.

"What happened?"Dumbledor asked.

"He is back, Voldemort, he is back" Harry said.

"And you all saw him?"he asked and we all nodded.

He just staired at us for a minute" Looks like we have a tie! Your Triwizard winners are Bella and Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory!"Dumbledor yelled and many if the people from the bleachers ran to the center in the areana.

Cedric turned to me and said" I never thank you for saving my life."

"Well saving lives is not free you know and I charge high price for saving lives"I said and he pulled me closer to him.

"Well I hope this covers it"he said and kissed me untill we were broken apart by Ron and the twins.

"You only payed half. You owe me the other half and I will collect" I said and he chuckled and kissed me again.

Harry, Cedric and I were safe, for now. Voldemort has returned, but are ready to fight. No matter what.


End file.
